


七月流火

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 肏前求哥哥，肏了哥哥求。





	七月流火

所谓自身难保，原来指的是这么个意思。

宋义进来中国八年，以致于说韩语的时候个别字词都带着普通话的调调，连妈妈都抱怨说哎一古我们义进是哪里来的口音，奇奇怪怪的听了很别扭。为此，宋义进很苦恼。

唯独眼前这种情况下，他的这份苦恼能够被缓解，虽说势必要扯出他另一份苦恼。

姜承録挂了电话之后，一言不发，开始发了狠地弄他。

狗上单平日吃的多动的也未必少，几年蹿了将近十公分，身板也实在了好些，这会儿看上去简直媲美高振宁。他发育得好，鸡巴铁定小不到哪儿去，也就宋义进两只手堪堪能抓住的程度，也就每每肏哥哥都不能过于沉浸深入的程度。

自打宋义进过了二十三，都得姜承録哄着求着让人给自己肏。哥哥被日怕了，他的腰因为打职业出了点问题，偏偏狗上单还热衷于后入。所以，往往第二天哥哥是不大能下床的，有一回实在被折腾得厉害姜承録不得不替他请假。管理层就这个念了他们几回，私下了解原委后祝颂歌气得恨不得拔了狗上单的屌。

宋义进不能被日得太厉害，他又怕疼，又要哭，哭得上气不接下气还要拿原汁原味的地道韩国方言喷他，好像现在这样。

“呜嗯…姜、姜东槿…！你小子…啊…是狗吧…阿西…！”

谁能料到姜承録会突然发狠呢。最近几个月宋义进都没再遭过殃，一来是因为他退役的事儿，二来怕是狗上单自己也知道哥哥经不起这么日了。

一直到那通电话没挂之前，宋义进都揣着一颗安心的。

鬼知道他们经理说什么刺激到对象了，这会儿浑小子正一手从前方卡住他的脖子，一手摁在他胯上狠狠顶弄着。由于体型差略大，宋义进俨然被提在人掌中肏干，重心下坠找不到支撑点，异常辛苦。他向后摸了好几次，企图攀上对方的胳膊，几次都抓不稳。

刻意为了让哥哥尽快高潮似的，屁股里那根东西只一心一意往前列腺上死戳，引得他前液汨汨漏出马眼，一小股接着一小股，遗尿般落到床单上。伴随着因此而出的轻微“嘘嘘”声，姜承録在他体内搅动起的水声甚至响得沿着脊椎冲上大脑，噗嗤噗嗤像是要捣出泡沫。

巨大的羞耻感烧得宋义进浑身滚烫，与对方相触的每块表皮似遭烈火熊熊炙烤，高热过了头竟隐隐有些泛凉。他的眼睛红了又湿，湿了又落水。

那些液体淌到姜承録手背上的时候已经凉透了。即便如此，狗上单还是没多大动静，只施舍似的放慢了胯下的速度，轻拍对方腰侧柔软的脂肪又凑过去亲亲那通红的耳尖。

“趴下去。”

两人一齐前倒进床垫里。

彼时他卡住哥哥脖颈的手改为垫在其胸前，宋义进因肌肉形态突如其来的改变扯开嗓子痛嘶了一声，拿齿尖恨恨磨着对象近在眼前的指关节。那股劲头，上赶着希望老东家再次断条腿似的。

无奈姜承録傻得连瑟缩也不，以他幸免于难的拇指去挑弄哥哥的唇肉。然一不小心剐蹭到上头皲裂的血口子，正击软肋般令人颤抖着嘴唇直接松了口。

“哥是傻子吗？”

认定了宋义进已经失去照顾自我的能力，姜承録干脆好心将手指探进人口中搅动，蘸了唾液再退出来抹在那亟需水分的凹口处，拭去血渍。

本来就被追着腺体顶，现在被压在底下又是膈应胃，那人还要逗他的唇舌。自喉底上涌的呕吐欲越来越严重，宋义进忍不住反手去抽对方的腰胯，声儿脆得很。

“我操…！你他妈别玩了…老子要吐了！”

用韩语喷得不爽，他又往里混国骂。一来操你妈，二来臭弟弟，怎么难听怎么骂。

半晌，姜承録在后头突然闷闷地笑起来。

“舒服了？”

“…嗯。”

“那轮到我舒服了？”

“喔。”

“阿西…我们义进真乖。”

 

end


End file.
